Christmas Bells
by DustyRabbit
Summary: Snowflakes and Christmas cheer. The magic of the season does not only bring snow, but also things you did not dare hope for. Glorfindel/Erestor. Slash. Little Estel! AU. Modern time setting. Oneshot.


**Warnings:** **Slash**. Male/Male relationships. Swearwords. AU.

 **Pairings:** Glorfindel/Erestor, Elrond/Celebrian, Celeborn/Galadriel

 **AN:** Spawned from my epic desire to see some snow. Can't wait for Christmas! Enjoy ~ **DR**

* * *

 **Summary** Snowflakes and Christmas cheer. The magic of the season does not only bring snow, but also things you did not dare hope for...

* * *

 **.oOo.**

 **Christmas Bells**

 **.oOo.**

* * *

A glow of ambient light filled the kitchen as a flurry of people moved through the cramped space. Flavors of the season spread through the warm air, wrapping each and every one in the house in its mouth-watering smells.

"Mmm. Looks lovely." A long finger dipped into the softly whipped cream of the winter dessert, swiping a piece of it quickly before returning for another taste. "Ow!"

"No tasting, Glorfindel." Celebrian did not drop her stern stare, an incriminating spoon in her grip. The blond could make puppy eyes all he want, she knew if she gave in once before she turned next half the bowl would be gone.

"No fair," Glorfindel protested, eying all other goodies that stood on the great kitchen island. Sweet and savory pies. A hefty smell of caramelized apple and carrots. A faint whiff of black currant sauce mixing in heavily with the scent of resting turkey, from where it lay in its pan beside the oven.

Celebrian raised her spoon again, threatening.

"Alright, alright!" Grabbing the bottle he came for Glorfindel swiftly left the estrogen dominated domain, leaving the fierce Celebrian and a silently giggling Arwen behind.

The livingroom was full of activity. A great Christmas tree lit up the enclosed space, creating streams of color where light bounced off the colorful ornaments hanging in it. Little Estel lay waiting beneath the tree, his big grey eyes stared longingly through its green branches. The boy's barely 3 feet tall form stretched out amongst the myriad of presents that lay in heaps beneath it. Though it was not hard for Glorfindel to notice the way the boy kept an eye on a particularly big present, guarding it like a dragon would a treasure.

"Up to no good again, Glorfindel?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, unable to hide a smile at the accusation. "Guilty as charged."

"He never learns, our Glorfindel." Elrond moved to stir the heating mulled wine some more, exchanging a look with the third party of the group. Celeborn smiled in return, his face serene but hiding secretive glee.

"He will learn," Celeborn said knowingly. "We all do, once we get married. Never interfere with females and their kitchen. Especially not during the big holidays when everything is balanced on the edge of their carving knife. When their reputation is on the line, that is when we males step back and let the professionals handle things."

Glorfindel gave a wry look. "Luckily, there is no need for me to take such precautions."

"If you say so, my friend." Elrond scooped some wine into their cups, adding a heavy amount of sliced almonds and raisins into his own. The warmth of the wine was heavenly and Elrond could happily crawl up in one of his armchairs and let the evening creep forwards at its own slow pace.

Unfortunately, that rarely happened.

"Ada! Ada!" Elrond quickly balanced his glass cup while desperately trying to withstand the fierce pull on his pant leg. "I'm hungry. Can I eat?"

Elrond, giving his best diplomatical smile, tried to placate his son. "Soon, Estel. Soon. Why don't you go see what your brothers are doing?"

Estel frowned, his face scrunching up in displeasure. "But they're boring! They just wanna play their games."

"Well," Elrond began, "why don't you join them?"

Glorfindel smiled seeing Estel's face go from sour to a thorough pout. The boy was really too dramatic for his own good. Yet, Glorfindel would not have Estel any other way. He loved seeing him so alive, but he loved his smiles the most. They always managed to brighten anyone's day for the better.

"But 'Dan won't let me play!" he whined. "He says I'm too little, that it's a game for big boys."

Elrond rolled his eyes out of careful view of his son, causing Glorfindel to almost burst into laughter. But no, laughing at Estel was not something he could do. Tease him, yes. But laugh at him? No, not today. Clamping his mouth shut, he tried to reign in his bubbling laughter.

Celeborn, always the grandfather when best needed, decided to take pity on his son-in-law. He quickly distracted the boy and steered Estel's attention towards his growing toy collection. The four-year-old eagerly jumped into action at the promise of being able to show off his new 'friends'.

Glorfindel sipped on his wine, watching Elrond breathe a sigh of relief. "So much energy. Were Elladan and Elrohir ever this intense?"

The blonde raised a brow at the questioning look Elrond sent his way. Grinning, Glorfindel said, "They are all your sons. I think all of them would turn out to be a bit wild, considering your genes."

"Ha ha. Let's see if you have such a happy face when you stand in my shoes, Glorfindel." Elrond swept a look over his children spread out over the room. The twins stuffed comfortably in chairs around a chess table. Estel talking animatedly with Celeborn by the Christmas tree, speculating about what presents he would get this year. Elrond sighed, "Sometimes, I almost wish we had more girls. They are much less trouble to deal with."

"Do not be so sure," came the calm reply from behind them, somewhere closer to the fireplace. Elrond swiveled around, meeting light blue eyes glittering with mirth and knowledge.

"Ah, of course. You should know best, Galadriel." Elrond had never grown comfortable around his mother-in-law. Her powerful presence always seemed to rub him the wrong way. Celeborn was much easier to deal with. When it came to family gatherings such as these, Elrond was more then content leaving Celebrian to entertain the golden haired woman.

Galadriel gave him her typical mysterious smile, her eyes gleaming as she shut the book she was reading. She set it aside on the small table by the armchair. _His_ armchair, thought Elrond bitterly. Rising to her full height, Galadriel's pale dress glittered like the snow that fell outside. Her hair held up in an elegant twist of gold, a few tresses framing her face.

"I only say so out of experience. Arwen is still young... I think, in a couple of years, you will come to change your opinion about which is easier. Boys or girls."

Glorfindel could not help chuckling at the stumped expression of his friend. Galadriel always found just the right words to make even Elrond's famed countenance crack at its carefully controlled seams. Glorfindel was, however, unprepared for Galadriel bypassing them altogether. The woman instead head towards the front of the house.

Confused, Glorfindel blinked. "Galadriel?"

"He is here."

Glorfindel was about to ask what she was talking about when a strong flash of headlights hit the large windows. The twins both looked up from their game of chess, Elrohir sweeping out of his seat in a fluid motion.

"Erestor's here!" Elrohir called as he rushed towards the door. But Galadriel was already there, pulling the door open. A flurry of snowflakes burst into the room with the powerful gust of wind that forced its way inside.

"Erestor."

"Galadriel," Erestor greeted in turn, his smiling face barely showing from behind his great red muffler.

The male, slighter in build than his peers, looked like a snowman, covered in snowflakes despite his heavy winter clothing. Bright red cheeks spoke of the winter's chill. His dark eyes deep as he scanned the room.

"Estel!" he shouted, waving in the boy's direction.

"'Restor!" Estel bounded off the sofa, his stubby legs carrying him like a deer over newly fallen snow through the room. Elegantly dodging obstacles and legs that blocked his path. Estel flew into the waiting arms of his favorite uncle without hesitation, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Ha ha," Erestor laughed, as he held the boy tight. The cold quickly melting away as Estel hugged him.

Estel pulled away, eyes scanning the dark featured male. "You look... tired, 'Restor. Ada, we must put 'Restor in bed."

Elrond chuckled, deep and rich. "Oh? Estel has a point, my friend. You do look exhausted. I hope you did not drive all the way here directly from work?"

Erestor flushed, being caught in the act. "I slept in the doctor's lounge, so no, I'm not technically straight off work."

From the way Elrond's face screwed into a dismayed expression, Erestor knew that was not what the male wanted to hear. Elrond was overprotective of his family, but having grown up together always made him look out for Erestor more than his other friends. They were much like brothers, even more so after his twin died in a car-crash at sixteen.

"Pulling a night shift and sleeping on an uncomfortable sofa in the lounge does not qualify as appropriate rest before long-distance driving." Elrond tugged Estel off him, holding the boy in his arms to let Erestor hang his thick wool coat away. Elrond's medically trained eyes hastily picked out the thinned form dressed in a dark red shirt and fitted black pants. Elrond observed in a cleverly hidden whisper, "You've lost weight."

"Not now, Elrond. Can we for once let my health be for a moment?" Dark eyes pleaded with him, and Elrond knew that bringing the subject up further would only cause an argument none of them had the energy for today.

"Oh, before I forget." Those pale hands fished up a big plastic bag situated by his feet. He dangled it in front of Estel, grinning, "Another present to put under the tree."

Those grey eyes grew wide, excitement flooding them as Estel eyed the colorful paper hidden inside the bag. "For me?"

Erestor smiled. "Of course."

A quick kiss on the cheek later and Estel, with present in tow, scrambled away towards the tree. Determined to guard it well knowing that there would be no opening of presents until later that eve.

"What? I don't get one?" Elrohir said, looking like a child waiting for a treat.

Erestor rolled his eyes, ruffling the male's hair much to Elrohir's dismay. "They're already under the tree. I sent them ahead of time. Estel's was much harder to find." He turned to Elrond. "I searched six hours for that present. Through ten stores. Every last one of them were sold out until I found one in the next town over."

Elrond's face turned shocked, mouth agape. "You didn't? You mean it is...?"

"Uhuh." Erestor looked smug. "I said I'd get it."

Glorfindel watched the interaction with some reserve. Still wearing his customary smile, but afraid to let his joy out fully.

Erestor looked like a vision; dressed casual, but tastefully in his sleek black pants. That wonderful shade of wine-red with the almost unnoticeable pattern on the shirt accenting his pale skin further. Erestor had a no-nonsense personality, which often showed in his outfits. Yet, no matter how practical or simple he dressed, it always seemed to draw out his beauty to the fullest.

Their eyes met over Elrond's shoulder and Glorfindel had to turn away. Those deep eyes were too potent to look at without anything to hold on to. His knees felt awfully weak at the moment.

A shift in the arched doorway to the kitchen told him he was not the only one admiring the newly minted pediatric oncologist. Arwen's dark form stood shadowed against the light of the kitchen. But Glorfindel could see her penetrating gaze. The way she dissected Erestor's form and seemed to almost undress him with her eyes made Glorfindel uneasy. The girl was barely twenty. Did Elrond know of Arwen's growing interest in his friend? Did Glorfindel wish for another to fight with over Erestor's attention? Erestor was an old family friend, made even closer to Elrond after he joined the same profession.

Yet, it is Estel that holds most of Erestor's attention these days.

Glorfindel watched as Elrond drew Erestor deeper into discussion, the shorter male sometimes grinning before looking upon the child with such care and affection. Estel was equally smitten, of course, and could often be heard boasting about his 'older brother 'Restor'. Even if they were, technically, unrelated by blood.

Glorfindel understood, of course, Erestor's strange connection to the child. Before the adoption, Erestor was the closest thing Estel had for a family. Those months spent in the closed wards of the hospital had been hard on the child and Glorfindel was glad Estel could find someone to bond with. A friend during such a lonesome and vulnerable time for the two-year-old without any family to call his own had contributed significantly to Estel's battle against cancer. It still shook Glorfindel to know that he might not have met the child had fate taken another path. In fact, if Erestor had not worked on that ward there was no guarantee Estel would have found his way into this house at all.

"Alright, alright! Everyone! Come grab a plate and set the table. Dinner's ready."

The grown-ups immediately set to work, each carrying out a choice dish or stew. Elrond proudly set the large, stuffed Christmas turkey in the middle of the long table. The children filtered in around them, the twins already fighting about who was to have what first. Glorfindel smiled when he saw the strategically placed toys on the seats. One for Erestor, one for himself. A tiny hand reached out to his and pulled him along.

"Come, Fin! Nana makes the best pie there is!"

He allowed the child's whim, following his lead while smiling warmly at the other captive held in Estel's right hand.

"Merry Christmas, Fin."

Glorfindel's heart made a somersault of joy, his grin growing wider.

"Merry Christmas, Erestor."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"I never thought he would go out," Celebrian said with a motherly air about her as the three of them stood watching over the sleeping duo nestled into the sofa within a nest of toys big and small. All were the result of the numerous gifts Estel had received.

"He had to run out of energy eventually," Elrond mused. "Though I suspect Erestor's tiredness rubbed off on him a bit."

Yes, they had to be tired indeed to have fallen asleep this early. The twins and Arwen had retired to their rooms, intending to try out their various gifts. Estel had stayed behind, still too wound up to sleep just yet. But it did not take long for Estel to tire once things calmed down around him, and when the adults started sharing another round of mulled wine in the seating arrangements near the fireplace, the child decidedly settled down in Erestor's lap.

Now, seeing the both of them sleeping peacefully with Estel half draped over Erestor's side and his dark, curly head resting against Erestor's shoulder, a twinge of jealousy filled Glorfindel. Was he jealous of Estel, for managing to keep close to his secret love? Or did he feel a jealous resentment knowing that the picture perfect scene would never happen in real life should Glorfindel eventually find happiness with Erestor. Something dark swirled inside him, his conflicted emotions pulling sharply on his insides.

Glorfindel wished for nothing more than for his feelings to be answered in return. Yet, could he embark on such a journey with Erestor and not feel guilt for his choice? For what he was taking away from Erestor?

He watched the way Erestor cradled the child in his sleep, a protective arm wrapped around Estel's middle to stop him from slipping. He looked so peaceful. So... perfect for the role.

Erestor was very fond of children and Glorfindel knew that he wanted them. Being an only child, Erestor often complained about missing siblings. He eagerly proclaimed his wish for a large, boisterous family whenever the topic arose. When they were younger, the three of them often spoke of such things. Yet, as the years passed, they came to see different versions of their futures. Some, like Elrond, achieved it early on. For Glorfindel it was not that easy. For though the blonde could picture himself with a family, there never was a woman beside him in his fantasy. No, it would always be lithe, slender built Erestor who took up that space in his heart.

"Ah, I'll do it-" Elrond protested, but Celebrian quickly hushed him.

"Let me," she said with a wistful smile, her face glowing with affection. "He grows so fast as it is. Soon, I won't be able to carry him any longer."

Elrond nodded, moving some of the toys out of the way to make her extraction of the child easier for her. Estel was growing steadily, even if his size was still a bit hampered by his previous illness. The jostling of the child in his arms made Erestor stir and dark eyes still heavy with sleep blinked open slowly.

"Elrond..?" Erestor's arm flexed, startling a bit as he realized Estel was missing. "Where..?"

"Celebrian is carrying him to his room. To bed." Elrond raised a dark eyebrow. "Where you should be at the moment."

Erestor rubbed his face. "I'm on call... They said they would call me for counsel if my patient deteriorates."

Elrond shook his head as Erestor fumbled with his phone, checking for missed calls. Elrond never did like Erestor moving to another hospital. He knew Erestor's specialty was hard to find except at larger pediatric hospitals, but moving to another state removed him too far from Elrond's influence. Now, seeing the overworked state of his friend, Elrond knew he had to step in a bit.

"You will hear when it rings. It's Christmas eve. Relax and slow down a bit. This is your holiday. Use it and rest well."

Erestor sighed, "Fine."

"Good," Elrond said. "Fin? Do you mind showing Erestor to his room. It's the one beside yours."

"Of course," Glorfindel answered, despite knowing Erestor knew the way well since it was his regular room when he visited. Keeping an eye on the now standing and faintly tilting Erestor, he wondered if Erestor had been able to relax at all these last few weeks. Erestor had a work moral beyond any mortal man and was often prone to bringing work home with him, despite being on leave. Yet, seeing his state, Glorfindel suspected it would be a hard time for Erestor to truly let go of his responsibilities this weekend.

Erestor swayed dangerously, causing Glorfindel to set a steadying hand on the slighter male's shoulder. Had Erestor drunk that much wine or was he still asleep on his feet? Erestor's dark eyes scanned his face for a moment, as if trying to determine where Glorfindel's face was, before he had to stifle a huge yawn.

"Right, sleepy head. Up we go." Glorfindel started to lead Erestor towards the stairs. Keeping an arm wrapped safely around his slender shoulders.

"Stop being bossy, Fin..." Erestor swayed as he walked beside him, seriously tempting Glorfindel to lift him up and carry him the rest of the stairs.

"Just concentrate on your feet, my friend."

Once upstairs, finding their rooms was no problem. The guest rooms were placed in one hall. His a bit smaller than the regular one Erestor used, since Glorfindel rarely stayed over as he lived down the street from here. He wrinkled his nose as he heard some intimate noises filter out of the end of the hall. Celebrian's parents sure were active. He hurried their pace, stopping in front of Erestor's door.

"Fin..."

"Yes?" Glorfindel fumbled with the doorknob, balancing Erestor against his side.

"Did you like your present?" Dark eyes turned up expectantly, making Glorfindel's cheeks heat from the sudden attention. Erestor's short clipped black hair fell just short of his eyes, leaving their huge mirror-like surfaces free. Glorfindel saw his own flustered face mirrored in them, which made him hastily avert his own and maneuver the physician into the room.

"Of course." Glorfindel placed him gently on the bed, the soft mattress giving a loud whoosh from the sudden weight. "I liked it very much. I'll wear it every day."

Erestor laughed. "You don't have to wear it constantly."

Glorfindel smiled, watching the playful expression that shone through the tired exterior. "No, but I like it none the less. And though it might become a bit odd wearing it to work, it might draw a few smiles in the process. God knows we need to lighten up that dreary place."

Erestor nodded, agreeing. Glorfindel worked as a private banker. His colorful personality was quite a mismatch to the contained work, but he loved it. To Glorfindel, as long as he enjoyed it, no one could talk him into doing anything else. He had good hours, plenty of time for other things when planned and a healthy salary that more than supported his indulgent lifestyle.

"Yes. Let your personality shine a bit, huh." Erestor yawned, his eyes glassy with oncoming sleep. "You need to live a bit..."

"And you need to sleep," Glorfindel retorted, amused. "I'll bring up your bag."

Erestor threw him a grateful look, struggling with his buttons. Glorfindel shook his head, shutting the door behind him.

When Glorfindel returned, it was to find a sleeping Erestor nestled into the warm bed, his head peeking out from beneath the covers. His clothes lay in a disorderly pile on the floor. A very good indicator of his exhaustion. The normally organized Erestor would flip if he saw such a thing as haphazard habits. Glorfindel should know, he had been on the receiving side of Erestor's lectures more than once.

Gently, he set the bag on the floor by the window. The snow was still falling outside, drifting calmly without a care in the world. The street lights making them shine like specks of gold in the night where their luminance reached them. There would be droves of it tomorrow. Elrond would complain of having to sweep snow. The twins would start their yearly snowball fight and Estel would spin around, making snow angels and laughing in delight. He would be happy, and thus Erestor would be happy as well. And Glorfindel would keep his silent admiration, stealing glances and hold his breath whenever those warm eyes would fall on him.

"Ai, Erestor..." His hand clenched over his chest, hoping to quell the sensation growing there. Would that he could stay like this forever, in Erestor's presence. Always basking in his soft voice, his gentle smiles and those laughing eyes. But as every year, they would return to their lives again once the festivities ended. So close one second, yet so far away in the end.

Erestor shifted beneath the covers, his face burying deeper into his pillow as if trying to get closer to its warmth. Glorfindel's fingers lingered, brushing wisps of black hair aside and staring at Erestor's tranquil face. He allowed his knuckles to trail down that sweet cheek, feeling its softness.

"I love you, Erestor." He willed the dark-haired male to wake. To open his eyes and respond to the calling of his heart. But Erestor remained asleep. His soft breath fanning out into the silence of the room.

What were you expecting, thought Glorfindel. His eyes clouding over as moisture decided to dampen his blue orbs.

The lights turned off, swallowing the room in darkness but for the faint glow of the Christmas lights on the roof that shone through the window. An emptiness filled the air, just as it took place in Glorfindel's chest. A cold, gnawing sensation shredding at the bubbling heat of his heart.

If only you would notice, Glorfindel thought to himself. His head leant back against the closed door, his breath heavy and his body like lead. There was only a thin layer of wood between them but he felt miles away. So close yet so far apart. Closing his eyes, a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Erestor.."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"Heads up!"

Glorfindel bent back just in time for a snowball that whizzed past, narrowly avoiding the projectile. Elrond, however, was not so lucky.

"Boys! Keep on that side or I'll have you regret engaging me in war." The twins flinched, going instead to shower Arwen with a heavy pile of snow. The girl shrieked, kicking after them as she struggled to flush the snow out of the back of her shirt.

Glorfindel grinned, gloating a bit at Arwen's predicament. Digging his shovel deep, he heaved another full load of snow off the path and onto the growing bank surrounding it. Seeing the humongous amount of snow this morning, the blond took mercy on Elrond and volunteered to help him with it. Elrond, grateful for assistance, accommodated for his presence, and now they were almost finished with clearing the main passage ways as well as the drive way.

The cars were all snowed in of course. Erestor's sleek black audi vanished beneath a heavy cover of snow. Elrond's jeep, however, was still recognizable, if not a bit frozen, where it stood closest to the carport.

A tapping sound alerted the pair to Estel. The child stood watching them from the other side of the kitchen window. His big eyes wide as he surveyed the blanket of snow. Celebrian had been adamant that Estel wait for most of it to be cleared away, lest he disappear in it. It was of course purely an attempt to shorten Estel's outdoor time, considering the boy was more sensitive to the cold than most. For Estel, catching a cold or infection was a very real possibility that still scared the family. Even if Elrond and Erestor both had ascertained Celebrian that Estel was more hardy than he appeared.

The tiny head spun around for a moment, before returning to watch them again with a great smile on his face. Glorfindel laughed, making a show of hoisting a large shovel full of snow over his head, flaunting his strength. Estel giggled and Elrond shook his head at the blonde.

A pale hand reached out to pull the curtain out of the way. Glorfindel blushed and almost stumbled as Erestor's amused face peeked through the frosted window. The male clearly exchanging words with the boy for Estel started a vigorous explanation, his hands moving wildly as he spoke.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake," Elrond noted with his wide snow shovel pushed into the wall of snow. "I knew he wouldn't last. Worse than a clock, he is. Always waking before it is time."

"I think sleeping to ten is a great improvement," Glorfindel mused, now brushing some snow off his clothing. "Considering he usually starts his day at five thirty."

Elladan made a show of throwing snowballs at a tree, his twin competing against him as Erestor judged from the window. Somehow, Elladan was decided the winner. Though judging by Estel's pouting face it was clear the child did not agree with the verdict.

Glorfindel took the chance to study Erestor's face. His expression much improved from yesterday with energy filling his eyes again. "I think it did the trick."

Elrond nodded. Glorfindel watched those lips curl, Erestor's face lighting with enjoyment as he watched the twin's antics. A playfight erupted between the mirror images to decide the winner once and for all. Which ended with Elrohir dumping his brother into the snow and Elladan resurfacing seconds later spluttering and red faced.

Erestor's dark eyes moved onto him for a moment and Glorfindel nearly squeaked in response. Erestor mouthed something unintelligible at him, raising his steaming cup of coffee to him in salute. Against better judgement, Glorfindel felt himself smiling back. His face blooming at the silent communication.

"..glorfindel.."

Erestor's eyes grew wide. A twinkle set in them. Glorfindel found himself fascinated by the shade of glittering obsidian specked with grey.

"Glorfindel.."

He blinked as a pale hand rose to cover that smiling mouth. Worry and a hint of mischief washing over Erestor's fine features, eyes darkening further as if holding his breath. Glorfindel was about to go ask what was the matter when something icy cold rushed down on him. Filling his eyes, his neck and slipping mercilessly down his shirt.

Shouting in surprise, he scrambled to get the infuriating snow out of his warm confines. The white mass now melting against his skin, leaving cold streams trailing down his sweaty torso.

"Gah!"

A giggling started from behind him, and soon Elrond and the twins joined in laughing heartily. Glorfindel glared at them, spinning around to catch the culprit - Arwen - curled over in a fit of giggles.

"You-!"

Arwen drew a shaky breath, her breathing still wrecked by laughter as she clutched her stomach. Her grey eyes glowed with faked innocence. "Me? Me what?"

Glorfindel's face darkened, turning a deep red. His ire flushing to the surface faster than a bull seeing red. "Don't you try the innocent act with me, young lady."

A chuckle from behind him caused him to spin around to face Elrond's stiff face. Elrond's attempt to contain his amusement failed him utterly. He too cracking at the sight of the indignant blonde who looked like a cat dumped into water, hissing and spitting at anyone within range.

"I tried to warn you. I tried, but you would not listen," Elrond placated, hands up in the air as the infuriated blonde closed in on him with a carefully crafted snowball of his own in his hand.

"Glorfindel," Elrond said seriously, backing slightly. "Let's not do things we will regret later, hm?"

"Oh, I will not regret this, my friend." Blue eyes flashed, a terrifying grin on his face.

"Please-!"

A snowball hit him on the back of his head, sending Elrond forward and into a ditch of snow. His arms flailed around him as he struggled out of it. Glorfindel looked surprised, following the trajectory to find a tall form accompanied by a small blob by the front door.

"Need help?" Erestor asked, juggling a snowball in his hand. His face smirking in their direction.

Estel, bundled up like an Eskimo in the heart of winter finished compiling his collection of snow, now grinning widely. "No one teases Glorfindel but me! Let's get them, 'Restor!"

"Aye."

And so a great war started. Each defending their lives against an onslaught of snow, round and cold, big and small. Projectiles flew across hastily crafted forts. Bringing grown-ups down in one fell swipe and causing shrieks and mayhem when they hit true. Their cold bite never failing to draw a loud shout when they managed to pass down their collars. The others quickly joined in, and before he knew it, Glorfindel was laughing along with them. His previous encounter with the white mass forgotten. For how could he feel cold when Erestor was fighting beside him?

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Erestor allowed himself to fall back into the deep snow. His breath panting as he stared at the snowflakes floating past. He knew he must look a spectacle, lying in the snow wrapped in heavy layers and warm mittens. His hair askew, his face flushed. Yet, he could not find it in him to care at the moment.

The crunch of snow soon turned into silence as most went back inside for a late lunch. Erestor blew a breath, watching it puff in a white cloud in front of his face. The chill was not quite as cold as last night yet, but he could feel the temperature dropping slowly.

He blinked as a curtain of gold hair entered his vision.

"Glorfindel?"

There was a dull crunch as the blond lowered himself onto his knees beside him. Glorfindel's pensive face hovering at the edge of Erestor's vision.

"Fin?" he asked, hissing a bit as he turned his face and the move caused a bit of snow to brush against the warm skin of his nape.

"When are you leaving?"

Erestor frowned, his eyes staring at the carefully controlled expression on his normally expressive friend's face. "I'm off until the first of january. I asked for more, but with the lack of personnel and the influx of patients around new year..."

Glorfindel nodded, distant yet overpowering in his presence. Erestor always thought Glorfindel light-hearted. He was always the easiest to coax a laugh or smile from. The most approachable in their group, with Elrond being more centered – balanced – individual compared to the rest of them. Yet, at times, these bouts of seriousness would come over Glorfindel. When Glorfindel's presence would threaten to consume the very air and a wave of power permeated the space around him.

Erestor stirred, shifting in the snow to face the blonde properly. "You know, I miss you too. All of you."

Glorfindel's blue eyes pierced through him and a sence of guilt filled Erestor. After moving out of state, his mind had been too occupied with his new job, his new responsibilities, that thinking of what he left behind was pushed into the background. But on the odd days Erestor was off work it would all flow back into him. The longing for the home he left behind. The family and friends Erestor no longer saw as often as he would have liked. He missed Elrond and his family. He missed Glorfindel and his jokes, his smiles and teasing. Even during his university years, they had never been long apart. Meeting up after class or getting together to create havoc in the weekends.

Now, Christmas and a few weeks in the summer was all he had left. It left him sad and wishing he could make it otherwise. But if Erestor wanted to keep his job, he needed to live near the hospital. It was a compromise he was forced to make, bitter though it was.

Cold fingers settled against his skin and Erestor blinked, staring into those blue depths he was once so familiar with. "I have missed you. More than you know."

"Fin.." Erestor shook his head, making to rise and used his arms to push himself up half-way. "I promise to visit more often. Work has calmed and now that everything is settled I-"

Lips pressed onto his and Erestor's eyes widened, staring at golden skin and pieces of those intense blue eyes. His hand found Glorfindel's shoulder and he clenched the fabric there, down scrunching beneath his hand. Deep breaths flowed through their nostrils and once he realized what was actually happening, Erestor pushed against Glorfindel in protest.

Erestor panted once his lips were freed. His face flushed, though from the kiss or pure embarrassment he did not know. Hesitant, he raised his eyes to Glorfindel's. There was nothing to apologize for his actions in them, and it was then Erestor realized that it was not some fluke on Glorfindel's part. Not some joke he intended to tease him with. No, there was nothing but plain seriousness in those orbs and something that looked strangely akin to fear.

Erestor's hands fell to his lap, the snow lingering there no longer registering with him. "Fin-"

"I'm sorry." Erestor stared in confusion as the blonde found his feet again, his form looming against the skyline and his great back shadowed with the weight of his conscience. Long, loose tendrils of hair fell along his face. The golden strands almost glowing in the pale winter sun. "I'm sorry. Forget it ever happened."

Erestor sat there in the snow. Still staring after the blonde that had long since left for the security of the warm house. Something curled inside him, like a beast awoken from its slumber. He clenched his hands into fists inside his mittens. The appendages cold from the long stay in the snow.

What were you thinking, Glorfindel? Erestor's mind was still muddled by the sensation of those warm, slightly chapped lips covering his. Soft, but determined. Erestor did not understand. He could not fathom what was going on in that golden head of his. Nor could he grasp why he was reacting the way he was to it.

Lights shimmered inside those large livingroom windows. Movement and merriment flickering behind the thin sheet of glass.

Erestor's face blanked out into its customary state when he was thinking hard. His eyebrows furrowing, his lips pursing and eyes setting into slivers of slate. Flat, hard and unchangeable.

He might not understand the meaning behind the blond's actions. But Erestor had every intention of finding out.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Lunch was a quiet affair. Or as quiet as a lunch with three bickering boys could be. Sometimes Elrond felt like he was the head of a circus troop the way his sons tried his patience by playing with their food, making funny faces at each other and otherwise creating chaos at the table. Galadriel and Celeborn wore pleasant smiles, nothing to show their opinions on his unruly children. Celebrian on her part paid them no heed, far to used to their antics by now.

Elrond glanced sideways, studying Erestor where he sat beside him. His face had regained much luster over the night and now looked repleted. Yet, there was something else lingering on it. The way his eyes held steadfast to Glorfindel's form told him his old friend had something to do with it. It was certainly suspicious, the way Glorfindel kept his eyes fixed religiously on his plate. His normally bubbly self quiet as a mouse.

Something happened, thought Elrond, but what? He fingered his fork in a pensive repetitive motion.

"Eat your peas, Elrond," came Celebrian's pointed remark.

"Yes, dear."

The twins giggled at him, Estel's eyes round with horror as he watched Elrond spear a few of the green spheres with his fork. Elrond felt like laughing at the grimace of disgust that appeared on the boy's face, but knew he had to set a good example. Estel was horrible at eating his greens.

A sudden scramble on the other side of the table drew his attention. Glorfindel's napkin joined his flatware on the table in a shaky motion. "Thank you. I'm full."

Celebrian's head flew up, "Glorfindel? What about dessert?"

Glorfindel sent her a wobbly smile, "No thank you. Give it to Estel for me?"

His wife could do naught but nod, watching the blonde leave the room. Celeborn continued to refill his glass, the sound of glugging wine filling the silence. Elrond sent a stern look at Estel, stopping the child's fidgeting. Clearly, the boy was eager to be excused as well, if only to get out of eating his peas.

A chair scraped against the rug as Erestor pushed off from the table. "Lunch was wonderful, Celebrian. If you will excuse me?"

The male did not even wait for a reply before heading the same way as Glorfindel, leaving a confused assortment behind.

"Can I be excused, too, Ada?" Estel piped in hopefully.

"No. Sit down and eat your peas."

The boy's face drooped, but Elrond was fully occupied by the mystery that was his two best friends. His mind already compiling what could be happening upstairs. Oh, to be a fly on the wall!

His wife kicked his shin beneath the table, stunning him out of his thoughts and drawing a wince. He smiled, returning to his food. Arwen sighed across the table. Her face loosing much of its vibrance as she started to trudge through her plate filled with food. Elrond thought about the sudden change of mood for a moment, before deciding that such a matter was best left for later. He did not want to add his daughter's sudden listlessness to his ever-growing list of concerns. He had enough as it is.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"Fin-!"

Glorfindel hastily closed the door behind him. Shutting the voice out of both his room and his head. Yet, in his haste, he forgot to lock it. Something he reprimanded himself for seconds later when Erestor stormed into his room.

"Glorfindel," Erestor, short of breath, said as he entered through the doorway. Closing the door behind him, he set his back against it, not willing to approach the blonde the way his body shielded itself as if awaiting some kind of attack. Glorfindel looked very much like a cornered animal, pacing the room back and forth restlessly. Calming, Erestor pleaded, "Glorfindel.. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to speak of," Glorfindel flung back at him, his words defensive and harsh.

"You know as well as I do how much of a lie that is." Erestor dared a step forwards, but stopped as the blond recoiled violently. He was disappointed when Glorfindel turned his back to him, hiding his face from view.

"Fin.." Erestor thought of what to say, but he was at a loss as his feelings regarding the matter were a blur of emotions. "I.. I am not mad you, Fin."

Receiving no response, Erestor raked his fingers through his hair, wondering how to address the situation. Knowing Glorfindel, the best way to go about it was head on.

"Why did you kiss me, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel flinched at the word. His shoulders tensed further as he hunched over a bit. This was what he feared. Erestor did not understand. It had been too early to act on his feelings. There was no way Erestor could accept them as they were now. But Glorfindel had been unable to resist the temptation: To touch those lips with his.

"Fin?"

Glorfindel bit his lip, the pain steadying his trembling heart. There was no way out of it now. He could play it off, make a cruel joke out of it. But it would hurt Erestor as much as it would shatter Glorfindel's heart uttering such a lie. He already felt beaten and bloodied, he doubted his heart could handle another trampling.

He drew a deep breath, steeling himself. But it did nothing to stop the shaking of his fingers.

"I.. wanted to."

"You..?" There was a heavy tint of disbelief in Erestor's voice, which confirmed Glorfindel's suspicion that Erestor was utterly oblivious to Glorfindel's suffering. "But how? Why?"

"I like you.." Glorfindel winced at his wavering tone, the way it sounded was not the way he had imagined himself revealing his long-drawn feelings for the man. Glorfindel _wanted_ to see the look of love reflected in Erestor's eyes. At a time, he was even willing to shout it out from the top of a skyscraper for all the world to hear. Now, he only felt shame. A sense of misery unmatched by any other.

Unable to prolong his own suffering and willing to receive the final blow, Glorfindel turned to face him. He read the bewildered expression on Erestor's face, trying to draw strength from somewhere for what he had to say.

"I love you, Erestor. Always have, ever since that summer after graduation. When we stole that boat together. Elrond tried to stop us most of the night, pleaded with us to turn back, but you just wouldn't listen. Yet, it was with the sea sparkling behind you, softly lighting your face and your warm eyes, that I first realized it. I love you, Erestor."

Erestor stood gaping, lost for words. The words trickled out like a stream from Glorfindel's mouth, each one winding itself like a snare around his heart. Tighter and tighter they bound the longer Glorfindel continued his confession. Years... Ten years. Through med school and his specialization. All the long years following his graduation from their small community college...

How could he not have seen it? For now that he was aware of it, the signs were obvious. In the way Glorfindel behaved around him. The way his eyes would soften or glitter with delight when Erestor said something. The deep, searing emotion that practically exuded from every pore of Glorfindel's body was like being hit by a freight train at 100 mph. It was glaringly obvious. Yet, for _ten years_ Erestor did not even suspect such a thing.

I am such a fool, thought Erestor, chiding himself for his lacking sense. How long Glorfindel has suffered, being forced to love such an ignorant fool as himself.

Erestor clenched his jaw, his eyes finding the uncertain form before him. Seeing – truly seeing – Glorfindel for the first time. His tall stature and strong build. His handsome face, sharp blue eyes and straight, perfectly arched nose. The strong jaw and wonderfully shaped lips. He stared at that mouth. Feeling a surge of something within rise at the memory of them capturing his own.

Erestor swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat. "I did not know."

He watched Glorfindel deflate before him, as if the air was let out of him from pure disappointment. Tension and accumulated fears leaving him in one big sweep.

"I know." Erestor winced inwardly at the resigned tone. It hurt knowing that Glorfindel did not dare to hope. Even if it was unlikely Erestor would have ever figured it out on his own. Glorfindel sighed, "You were not supposed to find out."

A bolt of anger shot through him. At himself or Glorfindel, he did not know. But Erestor knew he was let down by the words. "You would have kept it secret from me? No matter how long?"

It felt wrong, hiding such an integral part of himself from someone loved. Even as friends, Erestor always hoped that they would be open with each other. He would not judge Glorfindel for finding himself in love with another male, even if it was himself.

"I.." Glorfindel hesitated. "I hoped something would change. Perhaps, I would lose these feelings or grow out of them eventually. Or so I thought in the beginning. I did not want to drag you into it. To ruin what we already have."

"You were afraid I would reject you. That I would spurn you for feeling something you have no control of." Erestor laughed, though there was no real mirth in it. "Did you think something like this would make me hate you?"

Glorfindel lowered his head, suddenly more interested in the floorboards than seeing that cold expression on his beloved's face. He could feel himself pale at the harsh words that cut straight into his heart. He never should have said anything. He should never had wished for more than friendship...

Glorfindel was so wrapped up in his own agony that he did not even notice feet moving over the wooden floor, stopping in front of him. It was not until warm hands cradled the sides of his face that he realized Erestor's face was a hand's width away from his. Dark eyes staring firmly into his own stormy blue.

"You stupid, big fool." Erestor felt overwhelmed by the emotions running through him: Anger, fear, understanding and affection. Tenderness towards this blonde who quaked at the very end of the earth, so alone yet still daring to brave the storm. "I could never hate you, Fin."

Glorfindel released a sob. The long bottled up emotions suddenly sprouting out all at once. A trail of wetness started its way down his cheeks. Overcome, Glorfindel allowed Erestor's steady hands to drag him down, pulling him firmly into Erestor's hold. With his head resting in the crook of Erestor's neck Glorfindel drew shaky breaths. Listening to the calm breathing and regular hushing noises Erestor emitted every now and then.

It felt like forever, being held in those arms. Glorfindel never wished to part from them. Yet, once his heart calmed down into its regular pace, his eyes dried and aching, he felt Erestor shift beneath him. Pulling back just enough to see his face.

"I would never hurt you, Fin. For you are dear to me, always have been, as a friend for as long as I've known you."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, feeling the finality of Erestor's words. This was it then. The long feared rejection at last. He should be happy that nothing more changed because of this. But at least now he could put his heart to rest. Draw solace from knowing he had tried, yet failed, to get Erestor to feel the same. He would no longer need to linger on the 'what if's. No longer live in uncertainty.

Then silk brushed against his lips. The sensation as familiar as the sun shining on his face and warming him in much the same way. Glorfindel breathed through his nose, drawing a noseful of Erestor. His eyes struggling against their instinct to hold shut, peeking open to meet rows of dark lashes. Pink cheeks splayed before him.

"Ah.." Glorfindel gasped, as the mouth shifted over his, pressing more of its weight into him. Drawn up flush together, Glorfindel could feel most of Erestor's slender form. A hand grasped Glorfindel's biceps for balance as Erestor stood on his toes, one hand wrapped securely around the blonde's neck.

His lungs burned as they parted. And even though the kiss had been chaste if somewhat intense in nature Glorfindel felt himself full of fire, a burning urge to have more – _feel_ more. He stared down at Erestor, the male now standing on his own, a hand covering his mouth as if disbelieving what he had just done.

"You.." Glorfindel began, unable to put into words what was going through his mind at that moment. There were so many mixed signals. One second, he was sure it was all over. The next, Erestor was practically flinging himself at him.

"Yes. I know," Erestor said, slightly panicked. "Or rather, I don't know. Heck, I have no idea what I am doing!"

Glorfindel pulled Erestor's hands from his face, revealing the potent blush spreading all the way to Erestor's ears. It was such a inconcievable picture that Glorfindel started laughing. Not at him, but at the strange situation they were in.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel as if the blonde had gone mad, his eyes warily guarding Glorfindel's every move. Glorfindel sobered, his thumbs rubbing gently along the inside of Erestor's wrists. The shorter male flinched at the attention, eyes flickering from his hands to Glorfindel's curled lips. The sight of them made Erestor's stomach flutter in an uncomfortable manner.

"What are we doing, Fin?" Erestor asked, uncertain. He felt wobbly, like all the strength had suddenly left him. Which was strange considering the surge of bubbling energy that had flowed through his veins just moments ago.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"What?" Erestor asked with quite some frustration. Here he was desperately trying to get a grip on the situation and Glorfindel was grinning smugly at him. What ever drove him to kiss that blonde was beyond him. That infuriating smile on Glorfindel's face made him want to hit him, if just to wipe it off his face.

"We shall do nothing," started Glorfindel. "For if what I'm suspecting is actually happening, I will gladly wait for it to mature rather than rush into things." Glorfindel reached out to trail his thumb along those petal soft lips. "If I ever have a chance with you, I will do anything to seize it."

Erestor shook his head. "You are mad, Fin. Straight off your rocker, mad! I can't believe you... How can you take this so calmly?"

He searched for something in those blue eyes, but they remained wild, like the sea itself. Erestor turned sceptic. "Are you seriously contemplating this-"

The words were smothered, eaten up by Glorfindel's sweeping kiss. He broke it off after a moment, watching Erestor's lips flutter as if trying to comprehend how that happened. Regaining his wits Erestor started to say something again, but once more he was silenced. Glorfindel's lips covering his own. Moving against them in a dance like pattern, coaxing them with light touches.

Hands curled in the fabric of his shirt, anchoring themselves as Erestor tried to remain standing against the onslaught. Erestor gasped when a tip of tongue explored the bordering seam. The opening allowing for further delving into that sweet cavern. Erestor remained docile, neither moving nor protesting against the invasive appendage. Instead, he allowed Glorfindel to kiss him breathless. His whole body quivering at the sensation.

Panting, Erestor rested his forehead against that hard chest. His eyes half-mast, heavy with feelings he did not know he had. His face burned like a furnace, and Erestor was quite certain Glorfindel could tell through shirt and all. Glorfindel's large hand smoothed over Erestor's ruffled hair, the short strands not offering much to comb through, but it worked sufficient enough as a tool to calm Erestor's racing heart.

"I will not force this new revelation," Glorfindel said softly, his voice rumbling in his chest. "I only ask that you let yourself learn its nature. When you have, I will be waiting to hear what you have discovered."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

In the days afterwards Glorfindel held his distance. Never coming too close he did not act as anything more than a friend around Erestor. Something which Erestor thanked him for. Erestor mind was currently one big turmoil, an undecipherable mixture of thoughts and feelings he had never had reason to contemplate before. Erestor had been busy with his studies for most of his adolescent life, and even now, his intimate interactions were more often between himself and his hand rather than with a beautiful female. His few stints of dating were all short and unrewarding. In the end, Erestor deemed it easier not to date at all. Thinking that time would show itself when it was appropriate to entertain such notions.

Yet, now, at thirty-three, he stood on the shores of adulthood again without an inkling of what to do. His interaction with Glorfindel had turned his world upside-down. Forcing his rules of reality to bend in a whole new direction.

Could he love another man? No, he had never felt the inclination before. Could he love Glorfindel? He closed his eyes, the image of his friend immediately appeared before his closed lids. His smiling face, the tender looks Glorfindel sent him. The way he moved around him like Erestor was the best thing in the world made him shiver with a humming warmth spreading through him. Yes, he could love Glorfindel, he realized. The possibility of it shocking him to the core.

He tried picturing himself with Elrond, another male he held dear in his heart but for a whole other reason. No, he could not kiss Elrond, not the way he had with Glorfindel. It felt wrong, strangely repulsive. Even if he knew that out of most female's opinion Elrond was a fine specimen of a man.

Elrond was family, the brother Erestor never had. A bond was between them, yes. But it was not one of love between lovers.

He resisted pulling his hair, as doing so would require him to remove his gloves and it was freezing outside. Erestor trailed his eyes after the bouncing form of Estel. The boy was eagerly making his way out into the surrounding copse of trees. A small wood that was easily navigated despite the snow. It was just fifteen minutes off from the house, but a treasured ground for adventure whenever Erestor was here. Erestor always loved nature, and apparently that notion had passed on to Estel as well.

"Look, look, 'Restor!" Estel shouted, his cheeks red and his nose a bit wet from the sudden condensation of his breath. He pointed at a small group of deer that stood a bit off from them, grazing off the trunks of unsuspecting trees.

"I see them, honeg (little brother)." The sun was still in the sky, but clouds were forming over them. It would snow soon, and most of the woodland creatures were struggling to eat what they could find before another crippling cover shut their nourishment out of reach.

One of the deer peered at them, its big brown eyes never leaving their forms.

"You think it will eat us?" Estel asked nervously. "It looks awfully hungry."

Erestor laughed, "No, Estel. Deer do not eat people."

He reminded himself to ask later what the twins had stuffed into Estel's head again. Only they would tell such lies to a small child.

Estel frowned, giving them another wary stare, before turning to Erestor again. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Estel grinned. Erestor was glad he had cleared the misunderstanding, but then Estel started forwards. His stubby leg carrying him swiftly towards the small group.

"Estel!" Erestor hurried after him, floundering through the snow which had grown deeper now the further into the trees they went. "Stop!"

He slipped as he stepped on something round beneath the snow and was thrown, head first, into the white covering. Groaning, he rose to his knees, catching sight of the child where he edged closer to the now agitated deer. Huffing, Erestor pulled himself up. Making his way past tree and root, before coming to a halt beside the boy.

"You need to listen to me, Estel," he chastised, his breath labored as he took hold of the boy.

"But look! It's so pretty!"

Erestor turned from his chubby face, seeing the large winter wonderland stretched out before him. It was beautiful, in a magical kind of way. The trees surrounding the clearing draped in snow. Small, dancing snowflakes moving through the air in a coordinated swirling pattern. The deer, apparently realizing that the child was not a predator set on hunting them, stood down in the middle fo the clearing. Scratching at the snow and pulling at the half-frozen grass below. The male, antlers tall on his head, kept a look out. Calling out now and then to the group.

"It's beautiful," Erestor said in awe.

Estel slipped his hand in Erestor's, the small appendage cold to the touch.

"Come, it's time to head back." Erestor made to turn, but stopped abruptly at the sharp pain shooting up his leg. Estel noticed, grey eyes worried.

"'Restor?"

Erestor forced a smile on his face, "Wait a second?"

He crouched down, unwrapping his winter boot and flinching as he pulled the fabric of his sock down.

"Ouch! Does it hurt much, 'Restor?"

"A bit." Erestor prodded the swollen ankle, the skin quickly turning an angry red dappled with patches of bruising along the inside. He had seen enough of sprained ankles during his medical training to know he must have torn a ligament. He took a look at the sky, noting the color having turned a dull pink from its previous blue. The clouds now coating most if it, bearing its precious load that sprinkled down on them with increasing speed.

Making a quick decision, he scooped some of the cool snow, stuffing it down into his sock as much as possible. Erestor pulled the bootlaces tight to provide as much support as possible to his injured ankle.

"Ready to go?"

Estel nodded, shoving as many as possible of the pine cones he had found into his jacket pockets. Before rounding back to clutch Erestor's hand and tugging him along. Erestor winced. This was going to be a long walk back.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

"There still not back yet," Celebrian said worriedly as she set another pot of hot tea on the small table they sat at. "It's almost dinner time and you know how punctual Erestor is. He would never cut it close like this."

"Estel probably got distracted on the way back. You know how enthusiastic he is whenever they go out to the woods. Let the boy have his fun, he barely sees Erestor as it is."

Glorfindel scowled at his friend. Estel was not the only one that had little time with the man. Glorfindel could count the days he had spent together with Erestor this year on his fingers. A sad fact he had hoped to change. But now, there was little time left. The end of Erestor's leave was approaching and soon there would be miles separating them again.

"They've been out for over three hours," Celebrian argued, her silverblonde hair shimmering in the artificial lighting that streamed from the lamp. "I know Erestor takes good care of him, but I can't help worrying."

"Celebrian, you should worry about Estel getting Erestor into trouble instead of worrying over the boy. A bit of fresh air won't hurt him. Not with all the layers you bundled him up in..."

Erestor, thought Glorfindel dreamily. Oh, how he missed those sweet lips. It was with great difficulty and restraint that he deliberately took a step back, allowing Erestor some much needed space to clear out his mind and interpret his feelings. It was hard work. For although Glorfindel could easily keep himself away physically, his mind was not equally co-operative. In the absence of the real Erestor, Glorfindel found himself occupied by the constructed one in his mind. The one that answered so eagerly to his advances.

Ah, that he was to be allowed to taste the forbidden fruit before knowing if he would behold it again. Without knowing if he would ever again feel those soft lips pressed against his own. That delicious heat pulled flush up against himself...

After the possibility became real, Glorfindel found himself thinking constantly of it. Of Erestor. Silently willing the male to take the chance. To allow Glorfindel to show Erestor exactly how much he loved him. Erestor was a treasure he had longed for as long as he could remember. Now an integral part of his being, it was strange contemplating an end to his distant pining.

A loud bang sounded from the livingroom, sending most of the adults to their feet. Elrond was about to bellow at his sons again for making a ruckus, when he spied the heavily snow-covered child scrambling to a stand where he had fallen on the floor in his haste to get inside.

"Estel.."

The boy's head flew up, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Ada! 'Restor! 'Restor's hurt!"

"What!?" Elrond scrambled to pick the child up properly, dusting the melting snow of him. "What happened, ion? Where's Erestor."

His father's close proximity was all that was needed for Estel to abruptly burst into tears.

"'Restor... Slipped in the wood. It's my fault, Ada!" He sniffled, clutching his father's shirt in his hands. "It looked really bad, but 'Restor's brave. It really hurt!"

"Listen, Estel," Elrond pleaded with the distraught child. "Where is he?"

A crowd of people gathered in the room, some anxious, others concerned. Estel hiccupped, before pointing down the road. Elrond was about to ask someone to go check, but Glorfindel was out the door faster than his words left his mouth.

He ran down the winding driveway, following the road towards the gate. Snow pushed its way into his indoor slippers, soaking through socks and pants alike. The wind whipped at his face, shoving dunes of snow into his path, but Glorfindel would not be deterred. The winter's attempts at slowing him down failed as he rounded the open gate, spying a slowly moving figure leaning off the stone wall.

"Erestor!" The head rose to attention and convinced that it was his quarry, Glorfindel sprinted down the road.

He panted once he reached him. His eyes surveying the tilting figure, finding Erestor favoring his left leg. "You're hurt."

Erestor braced himself up against the wall. His face drawn with pain, if masked professionally. "Glorfindel. I guess Estel found his way back after all." He gave a wry smile. "Even though I told him not to run off on his own."

"Well it is a good thing he did. It would take you another half-hour getting back if you continued at this pace!" Glorfindel regretted his words once he saw those dark eyes fall, hurt by the accusation. Intending to ease his suffering and get them both out of this blasted cold, he bent over, about to pick the male up in a princess hold. Erestor was light enough, his slim build easily lifted despite his heavy winter clothing, but his noble intentions were stopped mid way by determined protests.

"No. I will not be carried like some simpering maid in wait of rescue."

"But Erestor-"

"No," he said in a sharp, clipped tone. Dark eyes flashing. Glorfindel sighed, inwardly cursing Erestor's stubbornness. A tug on his hair made him hiss, blue eyes squinting against the heavy snowfall. "Stand on my other side. I might not take to chivalry, but I won't refuse a helping hand. My nose is freezing, and seeing as there are no crutches at hand, you will have to do."

Glorfindel laughed, smiling at the forced humour. He could tell Erestor was in quite a bit of pain at the moment. The way his fingers buried into his shoulder sharply when he nearly slipped on the first step was enough of an indication. He smiled. Helping Erestor like this brought them close together. And despite himself, Glorfindel commended lady fate for her inventive ways in forcing them together.

Elrond was already waiting for them when they neared the house, rushing down the drive way and quickly taking Erestor's other side. Together, the practically lifted the brunette off the ground, Erestor's feet barely grazing the soft snow covering.

Well inside, a flurry of activity was already about. Erestor was set carefully in one of the armchairs, wincing as his foot jarred against the ottoman. Elrond hissed as he saw the swelling already spreading up his lower leg.

"Celebrian, scissors."

Erestor groaned, realizing that he would have to say farewell to his best winter boots. They were his favorites! Elrond made quick work of the boot, cutting through the laces and sock underneath, carefully prying the shoe open as much as possible in the process. Erestor grit his teeth against the pain as Elrond extracted his foot out of the boot. The work made harder by the dampness of the leather and skin, causing more friction between them.

"You've sprained it," Elrond commented, as he examined the limb. "A bad one, as well."

"You don't say?" Erestor replied snappily, loosing his patience.

Elrond raised a dark eyebrow, "Don't get testy with me, Erestor. It won't help your situation."

"It distracts me, so deal with it."

Elrond chuckled, wrapping a large cooling packet around the ankle. "We need to get the swelling and bruising down. Though, you already knew that. There is little I can do until then."

"Here, have some tea." Erestor accepted the steaming cup from Galadriel. Her hovering made him uneasy, not from her stare, but from the way she kept throwing glances at the concerned blonde now seated in the armchair closest to him. The blond sat wrapped up tight in a warm blanket courtesy of Celebrian. His hair was dripping wet from molten snow and what could be seen of his clothing showed as much as well.

"'Restor?" Estel peeked over the arm, big eyes watery. "I did not mean to. Please, I promise not to run off again."

"It's alright, honeg." He ruffled the dark head, soothing the boy with his free hand. "It's not your fault. I'm just clumsy and snow is treacherous."

Glorfindel watched the exchange, before pulling Elrond aside. "Is it bad? I can take him to the hospital if it's necessary."

"No, Fin. It's not that bad. The swelling is extensive and he is in quite a bit of pain, but I doubt they could do much more at the ER at the moment. They would wrap it and send him home with painkillers. Since unless the tear is extensive, it is just about allowing it heal naturally. The fibers will knit together again as long as some connection in the tear remain. In Erestor's case, he has a bit of tearing on the medial side, but no extensive damage of the ligaments since he could walk all the way here."

Glorfindel nodded, satisfied that the brunette was well cared for. Even if Erestor thought it unnecessary with all the attention.

Once the swelling went down, true to form, the ankle was wrapped in elastic bandage, more for limitation of movement than support. Ordered to keep it elevated and ice it at least twice a day for thirty minutes, there was little Erestor could do besides staying confined to his bed for the evening.

Sighing, Erestor threw his head back audibly against the pillows. Elrond was nice enough to provide him with some advil to ease the pain. But all Erestor thought about was how he would run up and down the hospital with his foot like this. True, part of the rehabilitation was to slowly train up the stress on the foot again, staying immobile would not help him in his healing. But January was the busiest month of the season. He would have to rush between the ward and the examination hall all day. He couldn't limp around at he pace of an elderly man...

A knock sounded on his door and he smiled, despite himself, as a golden head popped inside.

"Need company?" Glorfindel asked, carrying a tray of desserts.

"Come to see the patient?" Erestor asked, his face brightening before sending the blonde a curious look. "You even brought bribes. What devious plan do you have in mind?"

"Devious? Me? You wound me, Erestor." Glorfindel grinned as he set the tray on the small desk in the room. "Is it wrong to wish to brighten a treasured friend's day?"

Curiosity faded into a sober expression as Erestor remembered the reason they had spent so little time together these last few days. He watched Glorfindel assemble something on the tray, his large back turned towards him. Long, golden waves falling down the expanse, stopping just past his shoulder blades.

Erestor had always wondered why the blonde kept his hair long. The style was not really favorable in his line of work, where more business like cuts were the norm. Although Glorfindel often kept it bound in a plait or ponytail at work, Erestor liked seeing it flowing freely the most. It was almost a sin confining such a God-given hair that most women would sell their souls to attain for themselves.

Glorfindel turned, and Erestor felt his cheeks color at being discovered staring.

"Here, your favorite." Glorfindel said softly, setting a plate of caramel tart, dressed with cream and some fresh fruit in his lap. Erestor stared at it with delight, his face questioning. "Estel pleaded with Celebrian on your behalf. Stating that one needed a favorite treat to get better quicker. He seems quite determined to have you up and playing as fast as possible."

Erestor returned Glorfindel's smile with a gentle chuckle, wriggling his eyebrows.

"If only it was that simple. Ah, Estel!" He sighed in delight tasting the first spoon of the dessert. "And you mercifully partook in his plan by offering to bring his well wishes here. Thank you. For this, and for running out for me. It really was a relief hearing your voice in that cold place."

Glorfindel's heart fluttered at the warm expression. True gratitude glowing in Erestor's eyes. He coughed, forcing some moisture back into his throat that had suddenly gone dry from nerves. Strange, that Erestor could make him fall into nervous jitters with just a look.

"I left as fast as I heard. All I could think about was you being hurt and alone. It was frightening and I never want to experience it again. So keep safe, alright?"

"Right."

Erestor looked down on his plate. Feeling nervous. With Glorfindel seated on the bed beside him, it was hard voicing his thoughts. For he felt he needed to. Glorfindel had specifically asked him to come to him once he knew.

"Fin?"

The blonde perked to attention, finding those deep eyes hidden from him. "Yes?"

"I..." Erestor pondered what to say for a moment. His tongue barely co-operating. "I've been thinking."

There was a clinking of metal on ceramic. He could feel Glorfindel's eyes on him and his heart raced at the attention. Raising his eyes, he found Glorfindel almost frozen in place, barely breathing at all. Erestor swallowed, feeling the intensity of what he was about to say.

"I think I could come to care for you." He hesitated for a second. "To love you, I mean. It's still complicated, but I realized no other could make my heart race like you. Nor can I imagine kissing another... I can still feel it etched into my memory..."

When there was still no response, Erestor continued, though with considerably more pause. "I've never been in love before, Glorfindel. Not for real. So I don't really know what it feels like. But if it is much like what I feel for you, I am not adverse to exploring it further."

The plate flew out of his hand, the spoon joining it in a clutter on the soft rug by the bed. Though Erestor would be hard pressed to notice, for he was thoroughly occupied by the blonde stealing a passionate kiss from his lips.

Glorfindel's fingers caressed his face, as if memorizing its shape while staring into Erestor's half-covered eyes. The intensity of Glorfindel poured over him again. Embedding Erestor in his scent, his taste and the feel of him. He felt like he could lose himself in it forever. His hold on reality fading quickly the way Glorfindel's gentle touches coaxed his skin – his heart – awake from years of idleness.

When they finally ran out of air they pulled apart. But Glorfindel remained close, linking their foreheads together and staring into Erestor's eyes with such radiant joy.

"You do not realize how happy you just made me."

Erestor's cheeks were a deep shade of rose, a fetching color on the otherwise pale skin. Glorfindel would happily stare at it for the rest of his days, if only it kept Erestor with him. The brunette was fragile, as frail as the first blossom of spring. Glorfindel feared letting him out of his sight now that he was finally becoming his.

"I will treasure you, Erestor," Glorfindel whispered, taking note of the faint widening of dark eyes. His voice soothed the skittish brunette while pressing light kisses to the tip of Erestor's nose. "You will not regret your decision. I promise."

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Snow piled on the roof outside the small window. The pale morning sun caused the white expanse to glitter like a sea of diamonds, a magical view to be sure, drawing a smile on his face. Feet raced up the stairs and Erestor barely managed to close his robe before a gangly teen came bumbling into the room. Still wearing the sparse morning stubble he started growing in the last year, he took no caution before launching himself at the older male.

"Erestor!" The brunette caught the teen with a loud oomph, barely standing against the force of attack. "Erestor! When did you get here? Do Elladan and Elrohir know? You're still skinny. Are you eating enough?"

Erestor held his hands up in surrender, trying to calm the flood of questions spewing out of the teen's mouth.

"I'm fine, honeg. We arrived last night..." His warm eyes took in Estel's grown appearance. "You've sprouted like a sapling! Your presents won't fit you if you keep growing at this rate."

"Erestor!" Estel bemoaned. "No ruining surprises. I know Santa's not real. But that doesn't mean I dislike the suspense of Christmas presents."

"Oops!" Erestor grinned, watching the scruffy teen pull on his face in despair. He had missed his favorite nephew. His little honeg had grown up so fast.

A banging sounded from downstairs. "Estel! Leave the poor man alone. It's still eight in the morning for heaven's sake!"

They both flinched at the sharp order from Elrond. The male was particularly grumpy in the morning. The laughter that followed told them the twins had awoken from the racket. Erestor smiled, catching a whiff of the morning air. A faint smell of coffee and eggs filtered from the kitchen. Celebrian already up preparing breakfast.

"I better get down." Estel said sheepishly. "I will never hear the end of it if I don't."

"I'll see you at breakfast." He hugged the boy. "Merry Christmas, honeg."

"Merry Christmas, Erestor." Estel peeked over Erestor's shoulder, grinning. "Merry Christmas, Fin!"

Erestor closed the door behind him, striding back over to the window sill. Light glinted off the gold bands. Aligned perfectly in the soft, satin covered cushion they were situated in. He carefully snapped the box shut. Peering at the winter landscape with a wistful expression on his face.

"Come back to bed, Erestor."

The covers were held up invitingly, tempting with its promise of warmth and something more.

Erestor smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he asked, "How can you possibly sleep on a day like this?"

The blond only drew him close, disregarding the fact that Erestor still wore his thin robe as he forced Erestor to stretch out beside his languid form. Glorfindel buried his head into the nook between neck and shoulder. His golden tresses tickling Erestor's nose.

Glorfindel pressed a kiss on the bare skin of Erestor's neck, relishing in his beloved's presence. Slowly drifting back to sleep despite Erestor's protests.

"Eight in the morning is far too early to wake up," Glorfindel murmured, drowsily. "Even if it is our wedding day."

Erestor smiled, because he had gotten the best Christmas present of all: A life with the love of his life. From this day forth.

* * *

 **#The End**

* * *

 **Translations:**

Ada – father

Nana - mother

Ion – son

Honeg – little brother


End file.
